1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for sterilizing viruses or bacteria existing in the blood vessel with the cell of inner skin.
2. Background Art
Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (“AIDS”) is caused by the HIV virus is transmitted by sexual relations, blood transfusion, or inter-venous drug. It is called the 21st century's plague because an effective cure has not been developed even though the disease was first described in 1981.
Since the HIV virus's genetic information is encoded within RNA, reproduction of the HIV is not possible without using the reproduction function of a living subject. Specially, during reproduction HIV use CD-4 cell, which is a type of leukocyte. Loss of immunity occurs after destruction of infected CD-4 cells.
Heretofore, efforts for minimizing AIDS include education, vaccine developments, and the development of various treatment protocols. Among these efforts, some treatment protocols prevent HIV from forming DNA from its native RNA or preventing HIV from multiplying in the CD-4 cells. In additional protocols, various medicines are used to treat secondary infections by other microbe. In spite of these efforts, complete recovery from AIDS is complicated by occurrence of the variations of the HIV virus.
In addition to treatment by various drugs, exposure to ultraviolet rays from an UV-lamp is used to treat the swelling on the skin that occurs in a late stage of AIDS. However, complete treatment of this condition is not possible because energy from the ultraviolet rays cannot reach into the blood vessel.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods for sterilizing blood vessels with minimal deleterious effects.